Calendrier de l'avent
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Alors que la winter cup approche petit à petit, nos basketteurs sont plus préoccupés par les fêtes de fins d'années qui approche. Une en particulier.
1. Décorations

Et voila mon calendrier de l'avent pour cette année ! Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne le poster que maintenant, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard mais je n'ai pas eu de connexion sur mon pc jusqu'à présent, du coup impossible de poster. Maiiiiis, maintenant je devrais pouvoir poster la fin normalement ! :D

Pas de couple fixe, ils changent en fonction de l'inspiration. Du coup il y en aura pour tout le monde ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Depuis moins d'un an, Kise et Aomine vivaient ensemble, quelque part sur la ligne de train entre leurs deux lycées. Dans moins d'un mois, les deux lycéens fêteraient leur premier noël ensemble. Non pas que cela intéressait particulièrement le métis, il n'en avait même rien à faire de cette fête. Mais le blond y tenait, alors il avait cédé.

En cette veille de week-end, les deux jeunes hommes fraîchement rentrés de leurs entraînements respectifs marchaient côte à côte dans la rue. Ils devaient acheter les décorations pour leur appartement.

Kise prit la main de son petit-ami et l'entraîna dans un magasin de décoration. La furie blonde observait tout avec des yeux brillants et un sourire sincère. Il était tellement adorable qu'Aomine laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester impassible quand son blond lui faisait cette tête d'enfant heureux.

Une fois l'émerveillement passé, Kise se pencha sur les étalages. Beaucoup de décorations attiraient son attention et il avait du mal à se décider, au grand dam du métis. C'était bien connu, Aomine avait peu de patience. Et malheureusement pour lui, son petit-ami la mettait souvent à rude épreuve.

-Aominecchi, tu préfères laquelle ?

Kise lui montra deux guirlandes lumineuses, l'une blanche et l'autre multicolore. Pour le métis, c'était exactement pareil. Il regretterait presque d'avoir accepté de l'accompagner, maintenant qu'il devait supporter son manège. Le mannequin mettait toujours énormément de temps à choisir, et en plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander son avis toutes les trente secondes.

-Peu importe, c'est la même chose.

-Tu pourrais faire des efforts !

Kise fit semblant de bouder, jusqu'à ce que son petit-ami enlace sa taille.

-Finis vite tout ça, que l'on puisse rentrer.

La voix sensuelle fit remonter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du mannequin. Aomine posa un regard suggestif sur lui avant de le lâcher. Kise lui répondit par un sourire mi-amusé mi provoquant avant de retourner à ses achats. Ils finirent avec plusieurs sacs et une boite cartonnée contenant un petit sapin.

Une fois chez eux, les deux garçons installèrent le sapin dans le salon puis sortirent les décorations des sacs. Kise chargea son petit-ami d'accrocher les décorations murales, puis s'occupa lui-même du sapin.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour décorer entièrement leur appartement, et les deux amants finirent sur le canapé. Kise se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon avec un doux sourire. Il avait hâte que noël arrive pour le fêter avec lui.


	2. Déclaration

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Kise attendait son ami, adossé au mur. Le droit mordant de ce début décembre lui gelait les mains malgré ses gants, et le vent lui fouettait le visage. Les températures étaient exceptionnellement basses en ce début d'hiver.

Pour patienter, Kise regardait les employés municipaux accrocher les décorations de noël aux lampadaires et les raccorder au réseau électrique de la ville. Dans les magasins, les vendeurs mettaient en avant les articles phares du moment. Dans les vitrines, les articles cotoyaient des décorations toujours plus extravagante, et pourtant parfaitement étudiées pour attirer l'œil sans en faire trop.

La veille, le mannequin avait envoyé un message à son ami pour qu'ils se retrouvent après son shooting. Il n'avait juste pas prévu qu'il finirait plus tôt que prévu. Et c'est ainsi que le blond avait finis dehors à se geler. Il n'attendit pourtant pas beaucoup plus avant de voir apparaître des cheveux roux flamboyants dans la foule.

-Kagamicchi !

Kise lui fit signe avec un grand sourire et l'as de Seirin le rejoignit.

-Yo Kise. Tu as attendu longtemps ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas !

Le mannequin lui prit le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers un restaurant d'Okonomiyaki. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une table pour deux au fond de la pièce et s'y installèrent. Aussitôt un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes, et ils furent servis quelques minutes après.

-Kagamicchi … tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Le joueur de Seirin faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise et rougit violemment. Kise évitait ostensiblement son regard, gêné.

-Je … ouais.

-Tu as quelqu'un en vus ?

Kagami lança un regard inquisiteur au blond, se demandant pourquoi il lui demandait tout ça. Ce n'était pas courant que Kise lui parle de sentiments, encore moins de relations amoureuses. Il savait que le mannequin était célibataire, mais comme il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, il s'était juste dis qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de petite-amie. Et pourquoi diable voudrait-il se mêler des histoires d'amours des autres ? Définitivement, tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kise ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de poser ces questions.

Le mannequin se frotta l'arrière du crâne, gêné et définitivement découvert. Il aurait peut-être dû s'en douter.

-J'aime quelqu'un, mais je ne pense pas qu'il voudra de moi. Je veux dire … je suis presque sûr qu'il est hétéro, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il accepte mes sentiments …

Kagami écarquilla les yeux. Que le mannequin ait des problèmes sentiments, c'était une première ! Et puis … _il_? Alors Kise était gay ? Le roux comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu sortir avec aucune fille.

-Tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne crois pas ? Et au moins tu seras fixé sur ses sentiments.

Kise baissa la tête, en pleine réflexion pendant qu'il terminait son plat. Il reconnaissait la justesse des paroles de son ami, mais il avait peur de se jeter à l'eau. Il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il aimait s'il ses sentiments n'était pas partagé. Le repas se termina donc en silence, et les deux adolescents sortirent du restaurant un peu plus tard.

La neige s'était mise à tomber sur la ville, et le sol n'ayant pas été salé, une fine couche blanche commençait à recouvrir les rues, de même que les toits des bâtiments. Le froid glacial frigorifia les deux adolescents qui ne s'attardèrent pas dans les rues. Ils prirent la direction de la gare, Kagami raccompagnant le mannequin. Cependant, une fois arrivée, Kise ne prit pas tout de suite son billet et retint son ami.

-Kagamicchi … il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Kagami le regarda et le blond plongea ses yeux dorés et brillants dans les iris rouges de son vis-à-vis. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et avec une lenteur calculée, approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le roux retint son souffle alors que le mannequin annihilait les derniers millimètres entre leurs bouches. Kise n'osa pas aller plus loin et le baiser resta chaste. Il se sépara quelques secondes après et regarda partout sauf devant lui, effrayé par la possibilité que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Cependant Kagami fit taire cette peur rapidement, en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Kagamicchi … ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Un sourire radieux fleurit sur les lèvres de Kise, et il se jeta sur les lèvres de son désormais petit-ami.


	3. Rakuzan en décembre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Mibuchi mit un carton dans les bras de Hayama en lui demandant de s'en occuper. Bien que ce soit un samedis et qu'il n'y ait pas cours, les deux adolescents avaient été mis à contribution par le conseil des élèves pour décorer le lycée. Le président du conseil n'étant nul autre que leur capitaine, Akashi Seijuurou, ils n'avaient pus refuser.

Les deux basketteurs étaient en charge de l'infirmerie en cette fin de matinée, et ils se mirent au travail. Hayama posa son carton du le bureau de l'infirmière et l'ouvrit. Il commença à en sortir les guirlandes, plus ou moins grandes. Cependant elles étaient toutes emmêlées, et en voulant les séparer, le blond s'emmêla dedans et se retrouva couvert de guirlandes colorées, tel un sapin humain.

Mibuchi leva les yeux au ciel devant la maladresse de son coéquipier et lâcha les décorations qu'il avait dans les mains pour aller l'aider. Le brun lui enleva les guirlandes une par une, patiemment.

-Désolé Reo-nee …

-Tu devrais faire plus attention.

Le brun déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de finir de le libérer. Ils passèrent ensuite plus d'une heure à s'occuper de la décoration de l'infirmerie avant de faire une pause pour le repas. Les deux basketteurs s'installèrent sur un banc dans la cours et sortirent leurs bentou.

-Reo-nee, tu penses qu'ils vont organiser quelque chose pour noël cette année ?

-Je crois que le conseil veut organiser un gala un peu avant le réveillon.

-Tu seras mon cavalier ?!

Hayama avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, légèrement enfantin. Le brun lui lança un regard amoureux et attendrit, et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Bien sûr.

Mibuchi l'embrassa tendrement et le blond passa ses bras autour de son cou. Les premières neiges de Kyoto commencèrent à tomber pendant que les deux adolescents enlacés se serraient l'un contre l'autre.


	4. Un petit shopping

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Quiconque connaissant Akashi Seijuuro aurait été surpris de le voir dans un centre commercial. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'un riche adolescent comme lui, héritier d'une immense fortune, pourrait bien faire là ? S'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à envoyer un serviteur l'acheter pour ui. Le garçon n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans un magasin qui ne soit pas prestigieux.

Pourtant, cette fois Akashi ne pouvait envoyer un serviteur à sa place. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le grand Akashi Seijuurou s'abaissa à faire lui-même les magasins. Pourtant il n'en avait pas honte, il avait même une excellente raison ! En ce jour de repos, choses rare pour les basketteurs de Rakuzan, le roux avait décidé de s'occuper du cadeau de noël de son petit-ami.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à déambuler dans l'immense centre commercial de Kyoto. Une seule question en tête : qu'est ce qui plairait à Reo ? Et c'était une excellente question. D'autant plus que le brun aimait faire les boutiques, et qu'il devait donc déjà avoir beaucoup de choses.

Le roux arriva devant un magasin de peluche. Au point ou il en était, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil. Alors qu'il se trouvait au cœur des rayonnages, son téléphone sonna et l'adolescent s'empressa de répondre.

-Allo ?

- _Sei-chan ? Tu es libre aujourd'hui ?_

Akashi soupira mentalement, il fallait que ce soit son petit-ami qui l'appelle. Certes il l'aimait, mais pour le coup il appelait au mauvais moment.

-Désolé Reo, j'ai une affaire à régler.

- _Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps alors. A demain, je t'aime Sei-chan._

-Je t'aime Reo.

Et il raccrocha. Akashi se reconcentra sur la raison de sa présence dans ce magasin. Quelques boutiques plus tard, ce fut un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie du joueur favori de Reo qui attira son attention. Définitivement, il le lui fallait. C'était le cadeau idéal ! Il le prit dans les mains et alla le payer à la caisse avant de sortir du magasin.

Akashi appela son chauffeur pendant qu'il quittait le centre commercial, et sa limousine vint le chercher. Il entra dans la voiture et s'assit sur la banquette de velours. Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres tranchait avec son arrogance habituelle.


	5. Viendra, viendra pas ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

-Kasamatsu-sempaiiiii !

La tornade blonde venait de surgir des vestiaires et se précipiter sur son capitaine. Kasamatsu le décolla de lui d'un coup dans les côtes qui tira un couinement au mannequin, et lui lança un regard sévère. Il hésitant à lancer le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains sur cet idiot de mannequin. Mannequin qui était aussi son petit-ami, soit dit en passant.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Kise ?

-Sempai viendra faire le réveillon chez moi ?

Kasamatsu soupira, il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était même étrange qu'il n'en ait pas parlé plus tôt, décembre étant déjà bien avancé. Mais le capitaine de Kaijou n'essayait même plus de comprendre la logique de son petit-ami, s'il y en avait une.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas.

-Oh … d'accord.

Kise baissa la tête, ses mèches blondes cachant son regard triste et déçu. Il voulait vraiment être avec son sempai pour noël, et Kasamatsu le comprit tout de suite.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir, idiot. C'est juste que j'ai de la famille qui vient pour le réveillon.

Kise releva la tête alors que son capitaine se détournait de lui pour tirer. Le blond avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Je passerais à noël, dans l'après-midi.

-C'est vrai ?!

Kasamatsu lança le ballon, effectuant un trois point parfait. Puis lança un regard noir à son as. Alors comme ça, il osait douter de lui ? Il aurait une punition plus tard.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Mais si tu préfères je peux aussi rester chez moi.

-Non ! couina le blond.

Kasamatsu eut un sourire satisfait devant l'air penaud de son petit-ami. Certes son kohai était souvent agaçant quand il s'y mettait, mais il n'en était pas moins adorable. L'aîné le rassura, il viendrait le voir. Et il récolta un gros câlin et un doux baiser de Kise avant qu'ils ne retournent à leurs entraînements respectifs.


	6. A la montagne

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

L'as et le passeur de Seirin se promenaient dans les rues enneigées d'une petite ville des Alpes françaises. C'était le dernier jour de leur voyage, un cadeau de Kagami pour leurs deux ans de couple. Les deux basketteurs en avaient bien sûr profité pour faire du ski, puisqu'ils en avaient rarement l'occasion. Ils avaient également visité les alentours, avec leurs paysages hivernaux magnifiques. Les couches de neige encore pure étincelaient presque sous les rayons du soleil.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique souvenirs, dont la vitrine joliment mise en avant et décorées pour l'approche de noël, avait attirée leur attention.

Sur les étagères, on pouvait trouver des sculptures de bois, des peluches, des figurines ou encore des livres sur les Alpes et les montagnes en général. Les deux garçons traversèrent la boutique en prenant leur temps, regardant les articles. Une marmotte en peluche tenant un écriteau ''Merry Chrismas'' attira le regard de Kuroko. Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux du passeur.

C'était imperceptible, mais Kagami le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le voir. Le roux se fit la remarque qu'il ne lui avait pas encore acheté de cadeau de noël, et il ne restait même pas un mois !

Lorsque Kuroko s'éclipsa au toilette, Kagami sauta sur l'occasion. Il attendit que son petit-ami disparaisse de son champ de vision et prit la peluche. Le roux s'empressa de la payer et la fit emballer avant de la cacher dans son sac. Il attendit ensuite le retour de son compagnon, qui ne tarda pas.

-Kagami-kun a fais ses achats ?

-Oui, tu ne veux rien prendre ?

-Rien de particulier.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Leur avion partait le lendemain matin et ils devaient encore se reposer.


	7. Un mannequin chez les pompiers

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Kagami quitta la caserne avec un léger sourire. Il savait que son homme l'attendait chez eux, et il était impatient de le retrouver après sa journée de travail. Son sac sur l'épaule, le roux rentra à pied dans le froid mordant de décembre. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Toute cette effervescence était dû à l'arrivée prochaine des fêtes de noël, qui ne manqueraient pas de faire grimper en flèche les interventions des pompiers.

En entrant dans leur appartement, Kagami trouva son homme assis dans le canapé. Kise avait posé son ordinateur sur la table basse et regardait les photos de son dernier shooting. Concentré, il n'avait pas encore remarqué l'arrivée du roux. Kagami s'approcha derrière le canapé et ses bras entourèrent tendrement les épaules de son compagnon.

-Je suis rentré.

Le blond sursauta avant de se retourner avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent les iris rouges de Kagami, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste et amoureux.

-Bon retour Kagamicchi !

Kise sourit et demanda un autre baiser, qui lui fut accordé. Il passa une main sur la nuque du roux et approfondit un peu le baiser, avant que le manque d'air ne les oblige à se séparer. Le blond se leva et suivit son compagnon dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur un tabouret du bar américain et le regarda s'atteler à la préparation du repas.

-Au faite Kise, on fait une petite fête à la caserne pour le réveillon. Toutes les familles sont invitées. Tu viendras ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne louperais pas une occasion de passer le réveillon avec Kagamicchi !

Kise fit un sourire étincelant et Kagami éclata de rire devant le retour du côté enfantin du mannequin. Son rire redoubla lorsque le mannequin gonfla les joues, feignant d'être vexé.

-Du coup, comme on fait le réveillon à la caserne, on a monté le sapin pour rien ?

-On y restera pas toute la nuit, idiot.

Kise lui fit un petit sourire penaud et huma l'air. Kagami était vraiment doué pour la cuisine, et le mannequin espérait secrètement qu'il s'occuperait du repas du réveillon.


	8. Solitude quand tu nous tiens

Désolé pour cet OS un peu triste, mais je ne me sentais juste pas bien quand je l'ai écris.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Kise regardait les décorations de noël dans son appartement. Il les avait mises à peine une semaine plus tôt. Kuroko était venus chez lui, et ensemble ils avaient décorés tout l'appartement pour les fêtes de fin d'année, en particulier pour noël. Un sourire triste et amer étira les lèvres du blond.

La veille à peine, le passeur lui avait annoncé ne plus l'aimer et avait rompu. Kise s'était ensuite retrouvé tout seul à la table du Maji Burger, son désormais ex-petit ami était partis aussitôt après cette annonce. Le blond avait abandonné la fin de son plateau sans même finir, et était sortis en courant dans les rues de Tokyo. Partout, les guirlandes lumineuses et autres décorations illuminées les rues, sans compter les devantures des magasins qui rivalisaient de couleurs et de décorations toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres.

Kise lui, courait à la recherche du passeur de Seirin, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui nulle part. Dépité, il était rentré à Kanagawa, le moral à zéro. A peine arrivé à son appartement, il s'était affalé sur son lit pour pleurer. Et maintenant qu'il s'était un peu remis de la nouvelle, bien que les larmes soient encore présentes quand il y repensait, il se rendait compte qu'il devrait fêter noël tout seul.

Le blond en manque d'affection fit défiler sa liste de contact, mais à chaque nom, il savait qu'il ne pourrait inviter personne, tous ses amis avaient déjà quelque chose de prévus pour noël. Un soupir traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il allait devoir se résigner à passer noël seul cette année.


	9. Conseil et shopping

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Takao réfléchissait à pleine puissance tout en sirotant un chocolat chaud. Le faucon était installé à une table d'un café avec son ami Izuki. Tous les deux étaient à l'université à Tokyo, et le hasard faisant bien les choses, Hayama était dans la même université qu'Izuki. L'ancien meneur de Seirin en avait profité pour se rapprocher du blond, mais n'avait toujours pas osé lui déclarer ses sentiments.

-Pourquoi ne pas te déclarer au réveillon ? Vous allez tous les deux au bal de noël de l'université, tu devrais bien pouvoir l'entraîner à l'écart pour lui parler.

Izuki écarquilla les yeux, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais si Hayama acceptait ses sentiments, ce serait le plus beau cadeau de noël de sa vie. C'était quitte ou double, mais l'idée lui plaisait. Un sourire discret étira ses lèvres et les deux étudiants échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, une fois leurs boissons terminés, les deux meneurs quittèrent le café pour flâner dans les rues de Tokyo entre amis et faire un peu de shopping. Le faucon avait promis à son ami de l'aider à trouver une tenue pour le bal. Ils firent donc le tour du quartier commerçant, écumant tous les magasins de vêtements pour homme. Au final, c'est avec plusieurs sacs de course qu'ils prirent le chemin de leur immeuble, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient inscrits à l'université après le lycée, ils avaient chacun pris un appartement pour être plus proche. Et les coïncidences étant, il se trouvait que leurs appartement étaient à côté l'un de l'autre, ce qui pouvait être parfois utile.


	10. Voyage voyage

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Aomine regarda ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Un billet d'avion. Pour Los Angeles. Le métis cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bien réel. Il se pinça même la joue pour se le prouver. Ses yeux bleus foncés se posèrent sur son vis-à-vis, hésitant. Kagami se frotta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé.

-Je vais passer noël en Amérique, et je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être venir.

Un grand sourire heureux étira les lèvres d'Aomine et ses yeux brillèrent. Partir aux Etats-Unis avec son amant, il en rêvait. Ils pourraient affronter des adversaires plus forts qu'eux dans des matchs palpitants. Et pourquoi pas, se faire remarquer par un recruteur de la NBA ?

Oui, définitivement, un voyage en Amérique était un rêve pour le métis. Qu'il ne pensait pas voir réaliser avant longtemps, puisqu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer le billet d'avion aller-retour, ni les frais une fois sur place. Alors que Kagami lui offre un billet, il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire, et c'était une grande chance pour lui.

-Je serais vraiment heureux de venir, mais je te rappelle que je ne parle pas anglais, Bakagami.

-Moi si, Ahomine. Je pourrais traduire. Et de toute façon on fêtera noël avec mes parents, Alex et Himuro. Il n'y aura pas de problème de langue.

Rassuré, Aomine posa délicatement son billet sur la table basse du salon. Il entoura Kagami de ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Le métis était rarement aussi câlin, mais il tenait à partager sa joie avec son tigre. Ce voyage, c'était inespéré et comme un cadeau de noël en avance. Et la panthère comptait bien remercier son petit-ami comme il se doit.


	11. Comment manipuler Aomine

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Une fois de plus, Aomine séchait les cours. Malgré les basses températures, le métis faisait sa sieste habituelle sur le toit du lycée. Les nuages dans le ciel cachaient le soleil et menaçaient Tokyo d'une tempête de neige.

La porte des escaliers s'ouvrit en grinçant et un jeune homme rejoignit Aomine. Il s'assit à côté de lui, son sourire narquois ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Le métis n'avait pas réagis à son arrivée. Il se moquait bien de savoir qui pouvait venir sur le toit tant qu'on le laissait tranquille. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas l'intention de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours Aomine ? railla Imayoshi.

-La flemme, c'est trop chiant d'écouter les vieux parler de choses inintéressantes.

-Si tu ne travailles pas plus, tu ne passeras pas en deuxième année. Tu tiens tellement à redoubler ?

L'amusement s'entendait clairement dans sa voix et Aomine grogna. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et les posa sur le brun. Quand il le voulait, son capitaine savait vraiment toucher les points sensibles. Et dès qu'il ne s'agissait pas de basket, il n'hésitait pas à se servir de ce talent sur le métis, au grand malheur de ce dernier.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Imayoshi ?

-Viens à l'entraînement le vingt-quatre.

-Nan, ça sert à rien. En plus Satsu va me casser les pieds après.

Le sourire narquois d'Imayoshi s'agrandit sous le regard suspicieux de son as. Le brun se leva et le regarda, les yeux brillants de malice.

-Tu préfères que je brûle tes magazines de Mai-chan ? demanda innocemment le capitaine de Touou.

-QUOIIIIII ?!

Aomine s'était levé sur le coup, horrifié. Comment osait-il menacer sa Mai-chan ?! Il préférait supporter ton amie d'enfance plutôt que voir le brun toucher à sa princesse en papier glacé. Il capitula de mauvaise grâce face à son capitaine. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter le toit, laissant son kohai légèrement surpris.


	12. Invitation

**Disclaimer :** Les personnage et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Takao et Midorima rentraient ensemble de l'entraînement. Avec l'approche des fêtes de noël et les deux jours de repos qui étaient offerts à l'équipe, l'intensité des entraînements avait doublé.

Ce jour était l'un des rares ou les deux adolescents n'avaient pas leur vélo à remorque, ce dernier étant en réparation. Ils marchaient donc côte à côte dans la rue.

-Shin-chan, tu as prévu quelque chose pour noël ?

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Takao ?!

Le garçon aux cheveux verts remonta ses lunettes pour cacher sa gêne. Chose inhabituel, le brun ne se moqua pas de lui. Il attendait en silence la réponse de son camarade.

-Non. Ma mère est de garde à l'hôpital et mon père est en voyage d'affaire.

-Dis … tu veux bien venir chez moi ? On ferait noël avec ma famille.

Midorima lança en coin à son petit-ami, il avait l'air sérieux. Shintarou ne l'avouerait pas, mais passer le réveillon et noël avec son compagnon lui faisait plaisir. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il accepta, au plus grand bonheur de son petit-ami. La faucon lui sauta dans les bras, heureux, et lui donna un baiser passionnée.


	13. Vous avez dis gâteau ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Himuro regarda avec amusement son petit-ami. Celui-ci n'avait de cesse de s'arrêter devant chaque chocolaterie, pâtisserie et confiserie. Définitivement, ce grand gourmand avait des airs d'enfants malgré ses deux mètres de haut.

-Atsushi, tu as déjà oublié pourquoi on est là ?

-Euh … pour acheter un gâteau ?

Himuro prit la main de son grand bébé et l'entraîna avec lui dans les rues décorées d'Akita. A l'approche de noël, toute la ville était en effervescence. Les décorations s'étalaient à perte de vue, et les magasins mettaient en avant leurs produits phares.

Les deux joueurs de Yosen progressaient lentement au milieu de la foule. Le brun avait une idée précise d'où ils allaient, et Murasakibara le suivait sans protester. Pour une fois, le géant n'était pas en train de manger en marchant. Avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, la neige avait recouvert Akita de son manteau blanc et les températures étaient tombées trop bas pour oser s'aventurer dehors sans gants.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent finalement dans une pâtisserie occidentale, dont le brun semblait être un habitué. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Murasakibara se mit presque à baver devant les étalages de gâteaux.

-Muro-chin, on peut en prendre beaucoup ?

-On est là pour acheter le gâteau de noël Atsushi.

Le pivot de la génération des miracles se pinça les lèvres et suivit l'autre devant les bûches de noël. La variété des parfums fit briller les yeux du géant, incapable de se décider entre l'un ou l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle à la noix de coco et chocolat ? demanda innocemment Himuro.

Murasakibara acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent au comptoir pour demander au vendeur s'il pouvait leur emballer le gâteau. Une fois la bûche payée et une tartelette pour le géant plus tard, les deux basketteur quittèrent le magasin satisfait et rentrèrent chez eux.


	14. Petit papa noël

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Midorima s'installa à table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, télévision allumée. La sonnette d'entrée retentit et il invita son squatteur à entrer. Son petit-ami pénétra dans la maison d'un air guilleret et le rejoignit dans le salon.

-Shin-chan, t'as bien dormi ? Tu penses être bien classé aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, et je ne sais pas. Maintenant tais-toi Takao, ça commence.

La voix de la présentatrice d'Oha Asa se fit entendre et les deux adolescents ne prononcèrent plus un mot, attentif. Celui aux cheveux verts mangeait son petit-déjeuner en même temps, sous le regard amoureux de son compagnon. Le classement des signes astrologiques, avec les conseils et objets chanceux avançait petit à petit, jusqu'à arriver aux cancers.

« Aujourd'hui, les cancers sont derniers. Quel dommage ! Vous devriez éviter de vous surmener, et soyez prudent avec les sagittaires ! Surtout n'oubliez pas votre objet chanceux du jour, une tenue de père noël ! »

Takao regarda son petit-ami, le visualisant dans sa tête déguisé en père noël,, et explosa de rire. Le shooteur de Shutoku le fusilla du regard, sans effet. Exaspéré, il débarrassa la table en attendant que le faucon se calme, puis les deux adolescents sortirent.

Les deux lycéens firent plusieurs magasins, avant d'enfin trouver un déguisement à la taille de Midorima. Ils durent ensuite retourner chez ce dernier pour qu'il se change, et Takao eut un fou rire en le voyant sortir de sa chambre habillé en père noël. Sur tout le chemin jusqu'au lycée, son fou rire semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Et leur entrée dans l'établissement se fit remarquer. Tous les élèves se retournaient sur leur passage, de même que les enseignants et surveillants. Ils avaient l'habitude, depuis le début de l'année, des excentricités de Midorima. Mais cette fois-ci était tout de même remarquable, et alors que certains le regardaient d'un air presque choqué, les autres semblaient plutôt amusé.


	15. Une lettre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Kise faisait un peu de tri et de rangement dans ses affaires lorsqu'il tomba sur une vieille enveloppe jauni. Curieux, le blond lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, une lettre au père noël qu'il avait écrit quand il n'avait que six ans. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.

 **Cher père noël, j'ai été très sage cette année ! Alors j'espère que tu accepteras de m'apporter des cadeaux. J'aimerais avoir :**

 **-De nouvelles baskets de sport**

 **-Un ballon de foot**

 **-Un vélo et un casque**

 **-Des rollers**

 **Et si tu pouvais aussi offrir un appareil photo à Yuki-nee, je suis sûr qu'elle en sera heureuse ! Alors s'il te plaît amène tout ça sous le sapin !**

 **Kise Ryouta**

Kise relut la lettre une nouvelle fois avant de la replier, plongé dans ses souvenirs. C'était à la même période de l'année lorsqu'il l'avait écrite, un début de mois de décembre.

 _Par la fenêtre, le petit garçon voyait les employés municipaux installer les décorations de noël dans les rues. Ses sœurs écrivaient elles-mêmes leurs propres lettres au père noël, et l'aînée lui avait rappelé qu'il devait écrire la sienne. Enthousiaste, Ryouta avait pris une feuille et un stylo, et il s'était installé sur la table entre ses sœurs. Le garçon avait commencé sa rédaction tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait demander._

Alors qu'il remettait la lettre dans l'enveloppe, Kise ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son petit-ami. Aomine s'était approché par derrière et ses bras entourèrent la taille du blond. Il l'attira contre lui et plaqua son dos contre son torse.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Kise tourna la tête vers le métis et se retourna. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Une vieille lettre au père noël, je viens de la retrouver.

-Tu veux en écrire une ?

Aomine fit un sourire moqueur et son petit-ami leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Aominecchi est un idiot !

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas lui écrire pour lui demander des cadeaux ?

Kise le fit taire avec un doux baiser. Depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude des moqueries du métis, et n'y prêtait pas tellement attention.


	16. De la danse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Mibuchi regardait son ami avec étonnement.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne à danser ?

-S'il te plaît Reo-nee !

Hayama avait appelé son ami un peu plus tôt en lui demandant de venir rapidement. Il voulait surprendre Izuki lors du bal de noël de l'université en l'invitant à danser, mais il s'était rappelé aussitôt qu'il n'avait jamais appris. Le blond savait cependant que l'ancien shooteur de Rakuzan lui oui, et lui avait donc demandé dès son arrivée de lui apprendre.

Mibuchi lui sourit gentiment, il voulait bien l'aider. A l'entendre parler d'Izuki depuis longtemps, le brun avait bien compris que son ami l'aimer, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui dire. Et il espérait qu'ils réussiraient à se déclarer, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la même université et donc beaucoup plus proche qu'à l'époque du lycée.

-D'accord, je vais t'apprendre.

Hayama fit un grand sourire enfantin et heureux. Il mit aussitôt la musique sur la chaîne hi-fi, et se plia aux instructions de son ami. Au début, Mibuchi le guidait pour qu'il apprenne les pas et comment bouger. Avant de lui laisser petit à petit plus de liberté, rectifiant ses erreurs.

Les deux amis passèrent ainsi leur après-midi, pour que le blond apprenne les bases pour pouvoir danser avec son bien-aimé le jour du bal. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le résultat était encore loin d'être parfait, mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux qu'au début.

-Entraînes-toi encore jusqu'au jour J, et tu devrais bien t'en sortir. Tu pourras impressionner Izuki avec ton talent.

Mibuchi lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rentrer chez lui, laissant Hayama enthousiaste et plein d'espoir pour le jour du bal.


	17. Organisation

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Imayoshi prit son bentou dans son sac et rejoignit ses coéquipiers dans la cours. Il devait organiser la fête du réveillon avec le cinq majeur de l'équipe. Ils s'étaient déjà occupés de réserver une salle et de faire venir Aomine, mais il restait encore des détails à régler.

Les quatre coéquipiers s'installèrent dans l'herbe, dans la cours intérieur du lycée. En cercle, ils commencèrent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien, avant d'en venir à la soirée du réveillon.

-Qui s'occupe du repas ? Et de l'alcool ? demanda Wakamatsu.

-Désolé ! Je peux m'occuper du repas si vous voulez.

Imayoshi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le shooteur était un véritable cordon bleu. Ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire s'il s'occupait de la cuisine pour tout le monde. L'alcool serait par contre un plus gros problème, d'autant plus que la majorité d'entre eux étaient encore mineur.

-Je vais voir pour l'alcool. Comme vous êtes mineurs, vous ne pourrez pas en acheter.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Imayoshi ? demanda Susa.

Le capitaine de l'équipe fit un sourire narquois. Comme toujours, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Ses coéquipiers y étaient habitués, et ne posèrent pas la moindre question supplémentaire.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à prévenir le reste de l'équipe pour la fête.


	18. Une histoire de chocolat

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Hayama arpentait le rayon spécial noël du magasin, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Sur les étagères, toutes les boites de chocolats se battaient en duel. Des kinders aux pralines fourrées en passant par les marrons glacés et les traditionnelles boites de ferrero. Son petit-ami le surveillait d'un doux regard, attendris par le comportement légèrement enfantin du blond.

-Tu veux en prendre pour noël ?

-Je peux ?

Le blond fit un immense sourire alors que Mibuchi acquiesçait. Le brun ne voulait rien en particulier, et préférait laisser son compagnon choisir. Il resta juste à ses côtés, pendant que Hayama hésitait entre les chocolats. Il finit par s'arrêter devant les boites de ferrero roché et de mon chéri, incapable de choisir entre les deux.

-Prends une boite de chaque ? proposa Mibuchi.

Hayama se mordilla la lèvre, avant qu'un grand sourire enfantin revienne. Il prit une boite de chaque et les deux joueurs de Rakuzan allèrent les payer à la caisse, main dans la main. Dehors, la neige couvrait Kyoto de son manteau blanc, et le froid mordant découragé les habitants de rester trop longtemps à l'extérieur.

Mibuchi prit les chocolats et les rangea dans son sac pour éviter que son petit-ami ne les commence avant le réveillon. Et après un doux baiser, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez eux.


	19. Chant de noël

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus.

* * *

 **Aoneko-sama :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! (Ah tiens, on est deux. C'est trop rare de ne pas aimer l'AkaKuro)

* * *

Le cinq majeur de Kaijou était allé à un karaoké proche de leur lycée, où ils allaient de temps en temps lors de sortie entre amis. Installé sur les fauteuils pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils écoutaient Kise et Moriyama chanter à tour de rôle. Dans moins d'une semaine aurait le réveillon, et c'était les chansons de noël qui étaient donc à l'honneur.

Kasamatsu regarda son petit-ami monter sur scène. L'air de rien, le blond savait très bien chanter, et il aimait toujours l'écouter. Kise prit le micro et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

 _Silent night, Holy night … Ai wo narasou_

 _Ding dong ding dong onaji koto_

 _Tomo ni inoru yorokobi_

 _Ding dong ding dong dang ding dong_

 _Owaranai yume wo miyou_

 _Kimi to iru fushigi wo tesaguri no mirai wo_

 _Kanashimi ya yorokobi ga irodoru no nara_

 _Boku ga tsutaerareru mono wa_

 _Dore kurai darou_

 _Oshikometa setsunasa ga_

 _Mune wo yurasu yo_

 _Ding dong ding dong shinji ai_

 _Umarete kuru kiseki wo_

 _Ding dong ding dong dang ding dong_

 _Owaranai yume wo miyou_

 _Futari aruku sokudo sukoshi otoshinagara_

 _Ikutsumo no kirameki wo himito ni utsuru to_

 _Kimi wa boku no yubi ni hieta yubi wo karame_

 _Kono machi ni furidashita yuki wo shiraseru_

 _Ding dong ding dong onaji toki_

 _Kanji aeru kiseki wo_

 _Ding dong ding dong dang ding dong_

 _Owaranai yume wo miyou_

Kasamatsu ne pouvait décrocher son regard de son petit-ami. Ses yeux brillants et son enthousiasme, il était tout simplement magnifique. Et dès qu'il revint s'asseoir à ses côtés une fois la chanson finis, le brun se pencha vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Kise prit sa main dans la sienne et lui fit un sourire étincelant.

-Sempai est trop mignon !

-Je ne suis pas mignon, idiot !

Kasamatsu rougit et détourna le regard, gêné. Définitivement, son petit-ami était embarrassant, mais tellement adorable qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Et il se laissa faire lorsque le blond le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, la chanson est "ding dong Tokyo" ;)


	20. Souvenir d'enfance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Aomine et Kagami étaient assis sur le canapé de ce dernier. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse sur la ville illuminée aux couleurs de noël, claquant sur les fenêtres. Les deux adolescents avaient d'abord pensé mettre une rediffusion de match de la NBA, mais la discussion dévia finalement sur leurs enfances respectives. Et si Aomine avait connu les animes classiques pour enfant, il ne savait rien des films d'animations américains qui avaient rythmé l'enfance de son petit-ami.

Le roux s'était donc fait un devoir de les lui montrer, et avait cherché quelques long-métrage sur internet. Il avait ensuite branché son ordinateur portable à l'écran de télévision et lancé les Aristochats.

Aomine resta sceptique devant le début du film, mais c'était clairement un long-métrage pour enfant. Dans le regard de son petit-ami brillait un brin de nostalgie. Le métis se blottit contre lui et le roux passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu regardais vraiment ça quand t'étais petit ?

-Oui, entre autre. C'est un film pour enfant après tout.

Aomine hésitait à se moquer de lui, mais les souvenirs de quelques animes japonais de sa jeunesse l'en retint. Lorsque la première chanson retentit, Kagami chantonna légèrement les paroles en anglais sous la surprise de son compagnon. Finalement, ce film serait peut-être plus intéressant que prévus.


	21. Un contre un

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Face à face, Kagami et Aomine et fixaient du regard. Le roux avait le ballon, et il s'élança vers le panier. Aussitôt le métis s'élança derrière lui et le contra. Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent du regard, et après des feintes subtiles de l'un et de l'autre, Aomine intercepta le ballon et courut au panier opposé.

Kagami sauta pour arrêter son dunk, mais le métis fit un tir informe et se réceptionna souplement au sol. Le roux pesta de frustration et récupéra le ballon pour aller mettre un panier.

Les deux adolescents passèrent ainsi tout leur après-midi sur le terrain sans voir le temps passer. Lorsque la nuit tomba sur la ville, dont les décorations de noël s'allumèrent pour illuminer les rues, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le terrain.

-On va au maji ? proposa Kagami.

-Quoi, tu veux pas cuisiner ce soir ?

-On y est juste pas allé depuis longtemps, j'avais envie de prendre des burgers.

Aomine prit un air blasé et le suivit jusqu'au fastfood. Les deux garçons commandèrent chacun une dizaine de burgers et s'installèrent à une table du fond, à côté de la baie vitrée. Ils mangèrent leurs plateaux en prenant leur temps avant d'aller chez Kagami en voyant l'heure. Les deux garçons prirent une douche rapide puis se couchèrent tous deux dans la chambre de Kagami, partageant son lit deux places.


	22. Echange au Maji

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Riko siffla un grand coup et tous les joueurs se tournèrent vers elle. La coach leur fit signe et les membres de l'équipe se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, veillez à bien vous étirer avant d'aller aux vestiaires ! Et aussi, je vous laisse votre soirée pour le réveillon, profitez-en pour bien vous reposer !

-Oui coach !

Les joueurs s'étirèrent consciencieusement puis rejoignirent les vestiaires pour une douche bien chaude et se changer. Ils partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté. Kagami et Kuroko allèrent au Maji Burger et s'installèrent devant la fenêtre. Un plateau plein de burger trônait devant le roux, alors que l'autre n'avait que son habituel milk-shake à la vanille.

-Kuroko … tu peux venir pour le réveillon ? Comme tu m'avais dis que tes parents le passaient en couple.

Le passeur releva la tête et lâcha sa paille.

-Oui, ils sont d'accord. Et ils préfèrent que je passe le réveillon avec un ami plutôt que seul à la maison.

Kagami lui fit un grand sourire et termina son burger.

-Tu crois que la coach nous laisse la soirée pour la passer en amoureux avec Hyuuga ?

-Kagami-kun est un idiot.

Kuroko reprit sa paille entre ses lèvres et sirota son milk-shake tranquillement pendant que le roux l'incendiait.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Hyuuga-sempai est amoureux de Kyoshi-sempai.

-QUOI ?!

Kagami faillit s'étouffer avec son burger, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette déclaration. Il prit le temps de bien avaler sa bouchée avant de répondre.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Toujours.

Le roux resta médusé tout le reste du temps qu'ils passèrent dans le fastfood, et les deux adolescents rentrèrent chez eux après un langoureux baiser.


	23. De la crème

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Surpris, Kagami s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa préparation de crème pâtissière et regarda son petit-ami.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

-Kagami-kun devrait remplacer le sucre par de la vanille.

Bon, finalement il avait bien entendu. Il posa sa cuillère et le paquet de sucre sur le plan de travail et se retourna vers Kuroko.

-Mais non, il faut du sucre dans la crème pâtissière ! Si tu veux mettre de la vanille, tu l'ajoutes en plus.

-C'est trop sucré après.

Kagami soupira et se remit à sa préparation. Il voulait bien avoir l'avis du passeur, mais il n'allait quand même pas lui dicter la recette ! D'autant plus que Kuroko ne savait pas cuisiner. Le roux termina donc de mélanger les ingrédients, et ajouta ensuite de la vanille dans la casserole. Le tout cuisant à feu doux.

-Kagami-kun devrait devenir cuisinier si tu ne réussis pas en basket.

-Oï Kuroko ! Je deviendrais basketteur chez la NBA, compris ?

Un imperceptible sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du passeur, et dès que la crème pâtissière fut prête, il vola un baiser à son petit-ami avant de s'enfuir sur le canapé. Le roux grommela de la sournoiserie de son compagnon, mais son sourire démontrait bien qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Et il prépara tranquillement les gâteaux de noël pendant que Kuroko regardait la télévision.


	24. Pâtisserie spéciale

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Murasakibara avait décidé de surprendre son petit-ami. Celui-ci devait le rejoindre en fin d'après-midi pour fêter le réveillon de noël. Le géant s'était donc levé tôt pour préparer sa surprise.

Dès qu'il fut suffisamment réveillé, Murasakibara sortit casseroles, poêle et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Il ajouta ensuite les ingrédients sur le plan de travail et commença. Le géant étant de nature particulièrement gourmande, il s'était intéressé très jeune à la pâtisserie. Il connaissait maintenant de nombreuses recettes.

Murasakibara commença sa cuisine. Sa famille était partit au ski pour les vacances et y passait noël, il avait donc la maison pour lui tout seul et ne risquait pas d'être dérangé. Le pivot de Yosen prépara pâte à gâteaux, crème pâtissière, crème anglaise ou encore chocolat fondue avant de chercher les moules dans les placards. Il mit un peu de temps à trouver ceux dont il avait besoin.

Murasakibara fit alors des flocons de neige en pain d'épice qu'il recouvrit d'un nappage au chocolat blanc. Il prépara ensuite un sapin en pâte feuilleté fourré à la crème pâtissière. Lui donner la forme voulue ne fut pas facile, mais le garçon aux cheveux violets fit de son mieux. Il ajouta ensuite du nappage à la noix de coco pour faire les guirlandes, et des petits choux à la crème pour les boules.

Atsushi sortit le moelleux au chocolat du four, et le découpa en petit carré qu'il mit sous le sapin pour faire les cadeaux. Il fit les rubans avec de la crème anglaise, puis termina sa création en ajoutant des vermicelles blancs et gris sur le sapin et les cadeaux, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient recouverts de neige.

Murasakibara porta le plateau contenant le sapin et les cadeaux sur la table et le posa au centre. Il ajouta ensuite les flocons en pain d'épice pour décorer. Il prépara enfin des meringues auquel il donna la forme de bonhomme de neige, utilisant des pépites de chocolats pour faire les yeux et un fin trait de confiture pour les lèvres.

Atsushi regarda l'heure, c'était déjà le milieu de l'après-midi et Tatsuya ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant l'arrivée de son petit-ami, le géant de Yosen fit une pause et mangea ses habituels maiubo dans le canapé, devant un dessin-anime qui passait à la télévision.

* * *

Quasiment fini, ça va me manquer ... Vos avis ? Vous avez aimer le calendrier ? :)


	25. La génération des miracles fête noël

Joyeux noël à toutes et à tous ! Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ;)  
Déjà la fin ... je remercie ceux qui m'ont suivis tout le long de ce calendrier de l'avent, je vous adore 3

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Toute la génération des miracles était réunie, chacun accompagné de leurs petits-amis respectifs. Enfin presque tous : il manquait encore leur capitaine.

-Il est souvent en retard ? railla Imayoshi.

-Il est comme ça, répondit Midorima.

Takao pouffa de rire devant l'attitude de son petit-ami. Un véritable tsundere, un peu cynique sur les bords. Ils étaient tous dans un salon du manoir Akashi à Tokyo. Le capitaine de la génération des miracles les avaient invités à passer noël chez lui, en précisant qu'ils pouvaient venir accompagnés.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et Akashi apparut en kimono, accompagné par Mibuchi. Le brun entra dans le salon et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Le maître des lieux entra aussi et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, et soyez tous les bienvenus chez moi.

Akashi les invita à se mettre en cercle devant la table basse et tous obéir. Il s'installa entre Mibuchi et Midorima. L'empereur entama la discussion et bien vite, l'ambiance se détendit à la surprise de tous. Connaissant Akashi, aucun n'aurait pensé qu'ils passeraient une bonne soirée, surtout pas les membres de la génération des miracles. Et pourtant, ils devaient admettre qu'actuellement, c'était le cas.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, Akashi fit passer tout le monde dans une salle de réception. Plusieurs grandes tables étaient installées, formant un gigantesque buffet à volonté. Sur l'une des tables se trouvaient de nombreux plats japonais comme les sushis, les karaage, des okonomiyaki etc … Sur une autre, des plats salés européens et américains. Une autre encore, des desserts d'un peu partout autour du monde.

-Je vous en prie, servez-vous.

La génération des miracles se retourna entièrement. Ils étaient tous surpris de voir Akashi aussi poli, alors qu'habituellement il les regardait tous de haut en donnant des ordres. Kasamatsu donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mannequin blond.

-Pourquoi tu restes bouche bée toi ? Idiot !

-Mais Kasamatsu-sempai … Akashi ne dit _jamais_ des choses aussi poli avec nous.

L'ancien capitaine de Kaijou haussa un sourcil, mais après tout il ne connaissait pas bien Akashi. Et en regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul surpris par la réaction des prodiges du basket.

-Shin-chan, tu viens ? Ou tu vas rester là avec les yeux écarquillés toute la soirée ?

Le faucon de Shutoku avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et son petit-ami remonta ses lunettes d'un geste mécanique pour cacher sa gêne. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite au buffet traditionnel japonais. Pendant ce temps, Murasakibara était partis au buffet des desserts sous le regard mi amusé mi attendrit de Himuro.

-Atsushi, tu devrais commencer par le salé.

-Mais Muro-chin, il y a plein de gâteaux.

-Tu devrais quand même prendre un vrai repas avant de te jeter sur les desserts.

Le géant aux cheveux violets fit une moue boudeuse que son petit-ami trouva absolument adorable, et le suivit vers les buffets salés.

Aomine et Kagami quand à eux était devant les piles de burgers et autres plats américains.

-Je suis sûr que j'en mange plus de toi, Bakagami !

-N'importe quoi !

-Ah ouais ? On pari ?

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard de défi et commencèrent à dévorer les plats. C'était un combat à qui abandonnerait le premier. Kuroko et Imayoshi les regardèrent un instant en les trouvant stupide, avant d'aller manger de leur côté.

Akashi, très traditionnaliste à cause de sa famille, rejoignit les joueurs de Shutoku au buffet traditionnel. Mibuchi l'y suivit, et la discussion se lança rapidement entre les quatre lycéens.

Le repas se passa finalement très bien, les lycéens discutant entre eux par petits groupes. Le buffet des desserts fut vite vidé par Murasakibara, bien que Himura veilla à ce qu'il en laisse un minimum pour les autres.

Kise quand à lui restait collé à son sempai bien-aimé, et de temps à autre à Kuroko bien que le passeur ne réponde jamais à ses étreintes.

La soirée se termina dans une chambre immense du manoir dans laquelle Akashi avait fais installer des futons. Aomine et Kagami, éternels rivaux, se lancèrent dans une bataille de polochon. Rapidement, les autres se joignirent à eux un par un, et se fut finalement une grande bataille de polochon qui les acheva, laissant des plumes un peu partout.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut les rayons du soleil qui les réveillèrent. Les garçons émergèrent un à un du soleil et regardèrent le bazar autour d'eux. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de certains, d'autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Mais au final, ils avaient passés une bonne soirée, et aucun ne regrettait d'être venu chez Akashi.

Ils se souhaitèrent tous un joyeux noël et descendirent déjeuner une fois habillés. Ils passèrent ensuite la journée en ville, se promenant dans les rues de Tokyo, faisant quelques karaokés et parcs, avant de se quitter en fin d'après-midi pour rentrer chacun chez eux.


End file.
